


The sky screams, but not at you

by fuckbands



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Gen, I ONLY WROTE THIS SO PPL WOULD KNOW I WAS CAPABLE OF FLUFF, Only slash if u squint, This is super short fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckbands/pseuds/fuckbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is scared of storms. There's not enough room in a bunk for two people, but Jack's pretty sure he can make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky screams, but not at you

Jack cursed the weather. Really now, they had a concert tomorrow, and the globe had chosen that night to bring the wrath of a thousand gales down on the area they were in. They were still moving, of course, faithful driver in the front having probably seen worse weather - he was an ex-ice road trucker or something similar - but Jack was so pissed off. He needed sleep like a drug. It kept him alive, it kept him sane, it- apparently was betraying somebody else in the bus, too. 

"One, two," He barely made out; over the hum of the engine, the rain lashing against the sides of the bus, the wind roaring down either side and the general quietness of the voice, he could barely hear. "Th-ree," The voice broke down the middle of the word with the arrival of a thunder crash. "Four, five, six," Faster now, and Jack could just about recognize it as... "Alex?" He whispered, and the voice disappeared suspiciously, right in the middle of 'seven'. 

Tugging his curtain open and slithering out into the aisle separating the bunks, Jack reached out a silent hand and pushed Alex's curtain open the tiniest sliver. Closed eyes greeted him, but the body was too still and too silent, and Jack knew for a fact that Alex almost always had restless eyes when he was asleep. "Alex." An eye cracked open, shut almost violently again as a gust of wind skated across the top of the tour bus. "What are you doing, man?" He pulled the curtain open a little more, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Counting," Alex muttered, and his voice was wrecked. Not in the good way, either. Jack tilted his head, about to ask another question, but Alex supplied the answer before he could. "Sheep." Thunder clapped and Alex jumped out of his skin. Naturally, Jack just dived right in with less tact than a five year old. "Are you scared of the storm?" He whispered, and Alex immediately became defensive, holding up a hand in the 'woah' gesture. "No," He hissed back, still refusing to open his eyes. Jack squinted at the fingers in his face and raised an eyebrow. 

"Your hands are shaking." Alex made a frustrated noise and shoved his hands under his duvet. "Go back to bed, Jack." He growled under his breath, and Jack was silent for a minute. "But your hands are shaking." He repeated, and Alex was halfway through a cutting response when Jack interrupted him. "What- what are you-" It was awkward, twelve feet of man in a small space, but Jack managed it even if it meant Alex was crushed against him. "What," Alex said again, but this time his voice was less questioning and incredulous and more small and defeated. 

"You are scared," Jack said slowly, matter of fact, "And I am not. But I am here." He patted Alex's chest, where his palm was draped, and felt his heart beating fast in the seconds they had contact. "It's just a storm, man. Breeze, airplane, sprinklers. Nothing's gonna happen." He pressed against Alex's back, felt his own heart thumping slightly harder at the pressure on his chest. He frowned at the hand on the pillow in front of Alex's face that clenched every time the weather attacked the sides of the bus. 

Alex himself was silent, words all stuffed up, but he eventually relaxed some, letting out a slow breath. He even gave a little nod, like this was completely called for and completely natural and Jack hadn't just invited himself into Alex's bunk. "One," Jack murmured, tapping his fingertips lightly against the spot just under Alex's collarbone. "Two," He felt Alex breathe, smiled in the dark. "Three." He didn't make it to six. Didn't even make it to six before Alex's clenched fist loosened, eyelids trembling with unconscious thought.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is vaguely influenced by something tyler said idk


End file.
